


[collab] The Lee Jordan Show

by citrusjava, croissantkatie, EosRose, kalakirya, Laliandra, primeideal, readbyjela (jelazakazone), silly_cleo, thriceandonce (sylvaine), vassalady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod-together, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Lee Jordan show on the Wizarding Wireless Network, the best show for news, interviews, sports coverage, and entertainment on air! Tune in now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[collab] The Lee Jordan Show

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is meant to be listened to and therefore stands on its own, free of the text. However, if you would like the text as you listen, it is available [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vjCnezi-hSWY6Kcz2NAYvLUKfmz42y9halEYvvfw050/edit?usp=sharing).
> 
> Cast:  
> KALAKIRYA as Lee Jordan  
> SILLY_CLEO as Evangeline Arnold, Humphrey Grindylow, Eloise, and Freida Bergstrom  
> SYLVAINE as Beatrix Palmer, Thomas Jones, Ginny Potter, and Kenji  
> JELAZAKAZONE as Gael Gropp and Graham  
> EOSROSE as Aggie Creed and Joan  
> CROISSANTKATIE as Begonia Wartspot and Marcus  
> VASSALADY as Malcolm Whitford and Isolde Bullard
> 
> Written by  
> croissantkatie and vassalady
> 
> Music (to download, right click and "save as"):  
> ["Lee Jordan Show Jingle"](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/Lee%20Jordan%20Show%20Jingle.mp3)  
> Written and performed by croissantkatie
> 
> ["Cool for Cats"](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/cool%20for%20cats.mp3)  
> Performed by Laliandra  
> Words by primeideal
> 
> ["Witches Wizards"](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/Witches%20Wizards%20\(Men%20of%20Harlech\).mp3)  
> Performed by sylvaine  
> Words by primeideal
> 
> ["Red Red Lion"](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/red%20red%20lion.mp3)  
> Performed by citrusjava  
> Words by primeideal
> 
> ["I've Got a Little List"](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/I%27ve%20Got%20a%20Little%20List.mp3)  
> Performed by sylvaine  
> Words by primeideal
> 
> Sound Art by kalakirya with sounds from soundjay.com
> 
> Cover Art by kalakirya
> 
> Edited by vassalady
> 
> Length: 39:21

Streaming:

Download:

(right click and save as)

[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show.mp3) (36.1MB) | [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show/The%20Lee%20Jordan%20Show.m4b) (13.7MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone involved in this project and the mods of pod-together. This was only possible with all of you. I am awed by the enthusiasm and talent everyone has shown and given for this project. It began as only an idea to do a multi-voice script, and then it became real, and that was amazing to watch come together and be a part of. This has been a wonderful project to work on with all of you. I am so proud of all of us for creating this absolutely gorgeous and unique podfic. This, to me, shows how far a concept like pod-together can go, with people of different skill sets coming together to make something really great. Thank you all so, so, so much, each and every one of you. <3  
> -vassalady


End file.
